


Come As You Are

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti





	Come As You Are

这实在错得离谱。

当杰克•威尔希尔进入他的时候，罗宾•范佩西有些不甘心地这样想道。

这并非是在说他会介意和队友、前队友、未来的队友甚至死敌球员滚到一张床上这种事，而且说实话，他相当地不介意，但威尔希尔是不同的，至少对于范佩西而言是不同的，说不上有什么特别，但他潜意识里并不希望这样的事情发生。

威尔希尔很快就注意到了他的走神。

“喂，专心一点。”

通常他会给自己乱七八糟的性关系寻找各种各样的借口来掩饰自己在某些方面的轻浮，但现在他承认，这确实是自己的失误。和威尔希尔发生任何肉体上的关系都不是他希望看到的结果，毕竟刚认识眼前这年轻人时对方还只是个毛都没长齐的未成年小鬼，比起恋人情人一夜情对象这样的角色，他更愿意把对方放在一个需要关怀的后辈这样的位置上，尽管他知道自己在“关怀”这一点上也并没有尽到责任。

范佩西撇了撇嘴，试图将这种莫名其妙的想法赶出脑海，伸手抓住了对方的胳膊，眼带笑意地说道，“你在紧张，杰克，我早说了你并不适合在上面的角色。”他撑起身子微微后撤，使得威尔希尔的性器从他身体里滑了出去，没等对方来得及爆出任何应景的粗口，他便用抓着对方胳膊的手一扭，迅速将二人所处的位置对调了过来，分开双腿坐在威尔希尔的胯上，居高临下地露出一个挑衅的笑容。

如同他设想的一样，年轻人很轻易地便被激怒了，瞪视着身上的人一副即将爆发的模样。范佩西只是随意地笑了笑，“别表现得像个即将被夺走贞操的小处男一样，杰克，有人在上面为你服务的时候你应该表示感谢。”他从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一只安全套，举到威尔希尔面前晃了晃，“而且你刚才进来的时候没有戴套，不管和男人做还是和女人做这都是危险的行为，真没想到你居然还需要我来教你这点。”

“道貌岸然的婊子。”威尔希尔讥笑道，“在床上说教可真是个令人感动的行为——可我不觉得你在被人操到说不出话来的时候还能想到这些。”

“随你怎么说。”范佩西无所谓地耸了耸肩，拆开包装，耐心地给对方仍旧挺立的性器套上了半透明的套子，“但我不得不说你试图激怒我的这个行为还是太幼稚了，我听过更多不堪入耳的话，当然，不是在床上。”

威尔希尔愣了一下，随即皱了皱眉。

“那是你自找的。”

“随你怎么说。”范佩西重复了一遍，他太了解应该如何应对叛逆期比谁都长的问题少年了，并非实践出真知，只是久病成医而已。他挤出一截润滑剂，摊开手掌握住威尔希尔的性器，将润滑剂抹开来，冰凉的触感隔着薄薄的套子仍旧刺激得威尔希尔条件反射地抖了一下，伴随着一声不太悦耳的粗口。

他并没有给多方太多适应的时间，尽管他还是在后悔和威尔希尔滚到一张床上这件事，但半路退缩也并非他的风格，一不做二不休才是永恒的真理，他决定不给自己的大脑太多胡思乱想的机会，抹开了润滑剂之后便扶着对方的性器小心地坐了上去，空出的右手抓着对方的肩膀，几乎将肩头的布料抓出皱痕来。

将对方跃跃欲试的性器重新整根纳入体内之后，范佩西像是如释重负一般叹了口气，收回了按着对方肩膀的右手，将手撑在对方的小腹上稳住身子，略微缓了缓，然后开始自己律动了起来。

他的上衣有些宽松，下摆正好盖住勃起的性器，威尔希尔盯着他看了一阵，忍不住伸出手从对方的衣服下摆探进去，抓住了对方正色情地扭动着的腰，稍加施力，引出对方一声不满的抗议，这让他感到一种莫名的成就感。

威尔希尔没有作声，只是紧紧地盯着范佩西的表情，似乎在期望能从中看出点什么来。他可以感觉到自己的性器在范佩西的体内不断摩擦着内壁，那地方简直舒服得比他干过的任何女人都要令人窒息，他的每一寸都被紧紧包裹着，随着对方在他身上的动作而摩擦着，肠壁像是吸附在他的性器上一般紧致，他觉得自己随时都有可能射出来。

像是觉得布料有些碍事一般，范佩西抓起自己的衣服下摆往上掀，慢慢地从头顶脱出来，像条蜕皮的蛇一样将自己的身体蜕了出来，与此同时，仍旧保持着在对方的性器上时起时落的动作，已经完全勃起的性器随着动作而不住颤动，这场景让威尔希尔移不开视线，同时又莫名地烦躁了起来。

“怪不得他们都对你的身体如此着迷，身经百战的罗宾•范佩西先生？”他试图让自己的语气听起来更像是在嘲讽，但僵硬的吐字还是泄露了他的真实情绪，“你到底跟多少人做过？塞斯克？萨米尔？西奥？托马斯？——你肯定跟托马斯做过。”他有些懊恼地发现范佩西似乎并不想理会他口中不怀好意的猜测，只是顾自在他的性器上运动着自己的身体，即使咬着下唇也无法阻止一些细碎的呻吟往外溢出，威尔希尔感到有些恼火，“还有你的国家队老朋友们，我猜他们一定更熟悉你的身体——哦对了，还有我们英格兰的队长，他看起来也对你有着莫名其妙的好感，这是你迅速融入新球队的秘籍吗？”他皱了一下眉，感觉自己听起来就像是在自言自言，“那沃伊呢？你和他做过没有？为什么你看起来好像和每个人都有一腿似的？”

范佩西忍不住笑出了声。

“我亲爱的小杰克，你看起来就像是在对晚归的男友进行盘问的小女生。”他停下动作，气息有些喘，“我完全没必要理会你神经过敏的质问，不过我向你保证，我绝对没有和你亲爱的哈特上过床，以后也不会——虽然他把我排进他的最佳阵容时我确实非常‘受宠若惊’。”他停顿了一下，还是忍不住想要挑衅一下的念头，“而且我猜他的床上功夫并没有好到可以管住你不去乱搞的程度。”

“操。”

威尔希尔用力地掐了一下对方的腰，感觉心底蹿上来的那一团火气还是无法抑制，索性抓着对方翻了个身，再次将二人的位置对调了过来，在对方被摔进被褥之中时狠狠地顶了进去，逼出一声尖叫似的呻吟。

他不喜欢和任何人在床上提起那个名字，那是个禁句。

“那谁又能满足你呢？”他不甘示弱地反问道，“被比你年轻将近十岁的后辈操到尖叫都不会让你感到羞愧吗？明明是你的错，可是为什么那么多人都在为你辩护？”他按着年长者的腰，不加控制力道地抽送着自己的性器，如同在发泄着自己的情绪一般，“为什么每一个人都对你那么好？前辈们偏爱你，队友们喜欢你，后辈们崇拜你——你到底有什么魅力？你真的能摸着你的良心说你对得起这些人吗？”

“我没有对不起任何人。”对方的动作使得他的吐字有些含糊不清，范佩西伸手抚上对方的额头，放缓了声音说道，“你会明白的，杰克，总有一天你会明白的。”

他的指尖缓缓下滑，沿着威尔希尔的肩膀滑至腰际，然后绕至背脊，用双手圈住了对方的身体，感觉到对方的动作放缓了一些。他用手指在年轻人的后背摸索着，探至球衣号码的边沿，一点一点勾画着那个轮廓。

威尔希尔皱了皱眉，感觉胸口有些闷。

他知道对方对于他身后的这个号码有着怎样不正常的执念，但他并不确定这究竟是因为他自己也曾拥有过这些，还是因为某个特定的对象让他产生了迷恋。他也不想知道。对于罗宾•范佩西这个人，他并不想知道得太多，或许是潜意识里觉得那其中的很多东西是他无法承受的，或许只是单纯地有着想要回避的念头，总而言之，他不想知道得太多，一点也不想。

就像现在一样，他并不想知道范佩西的呻吟是否真的意味着快感，也不想知道自己几乎像是失控一样的情绪究竟是因为什么，他只能感觉到身下的人用双腿夹住了他的腰，勃起的性器贴在他的小腹上滚烫得令人无法忽视。在对方的身体里冲撞的时候他只想快一点释放。

他告诉自己，既然是一次性的性爱，就不要想太多。

何况这不是他的风格。

“我觉得我还是没法原谅你。”

他的高潮到来得有些措手不及，伏在对方身上喘气的时候他觉得这确实算不上是一场美妙的性爱。他感到眼眶有些温热，但最终还是没有哭出来，情绪堵在胸腔里面让他感到难受并且无可适从。

他感觉到范佩西的手指落在他的颈窝处，像是在安抚他的情绪。

 

“我知道，杰克，我也并不需要。”

 

 

【全文完】


End file.
